


Young & Rich

by vassalordnini



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalordnini/pseuds/vassalordnini
Summary: 小坤还是很主动





	Young & Rich

王子异坐在酒店的床上。  
一句话形容他此时此刻的心情，就是他知道他错了。  
是的，他错了，他大错特错，虽然他只是从别的城市赶过来，到了约会的地点，然后约会，当一个配合的伴侣，任何额外多余的举动都没有。  
但他就是错了。  
他举目四望，这酒店临时找的，应该是个四星，吊顶是星星月亮，浴室是全透明。只不过这么具有城乡结合部情调的温柔乡里，只有水声，玻璃后面是白色帘子，能看到里面人的剪影。  
王子异感情经历有限，法制频道看的少，从小的家庭条件也没让他明白此刻这种时间地点下总是有三种剧情发展——一次“爱的禁区”体验，一个极其适合盗窃的场合，一种很有点“买卖”意义的氛围。他无心胡思乱想，从来都是行动的巨人，他看手机上和对方助理的对话。  
——他准备了蛮久的，怎么这么倒霉啊，我都想哭了。你好好，安慰他一下。  
——嗯，好的。

行动的巨人王子异也很想哭。刚刚进了房间，那个人就卷着被子不说话，王子异先洗澡，洗完出来，他只来得及说句：“坤坤。”对方就“蹭”站起来，进了浴室。  
直到现在。王子异掐了一下手心，走过去，打开门。

蔡徐坤看他进来，也没有多余的表情，他虽然什么也没穿，但是他俩对彼此的身体已经熟悉到不行，遮掩虽然增加情趣——只是他现在实在懒得，再去，搞什么，情趣。  
他转过头，吐掉嘴里的漱口水。王子异走到他身后，下巴蹭过来，蔡徐坤头发还是湿的，但王子异也不在意，身体也随之贴过来。  
蔡徐坤抽张纸巾擦了下嘴上的泡沫，往前躲，这怎么就变身大型犬了?终于说了近一个小时他对王子异的第一句话：“弄湿你衣服啊。”  
能说句话就行啊，王子异松了口气，衣服算啥，他最终还是把下巴放在蔡徐坤肩膀上，声音很温柔：“衣服我脱了呗？”  
蔡徐坤偏头：“你这干嘛？”  
“哎，”王子异闭眼，鼻尖沾到蔡徐坤脖子上的水，再用唇把水珠都含起来，“脱了衣服还能干嘛？”

蔡徐坤靠着洗面池，王子异跪在他身前，捧着小蔡说话。  
“你怎么啦，生气啦？”  
小蔡当然回答不了了，大蔡骂他：“你有病啊王子异！”  
王子异抬头，眼神特别无辜，“坤坤，你说它是不是生气了，怎么看起来不是很精神的样子——”  
“你再废话，我走了。”  
“哥哥马上让你精神起来哈！”  
然后蔡徐坤就被王子异含住了。

其实又是好久不见了，异地的恋人，这个年纪，见面就想做爱，蔡徐坤低头看着王子异洗完澡之后稍显凌乱的头发，应该是角色需要，有点长。身体另外的器官正被这个男人好好呵护着，嘴里好热，好软啊。  
舌头缠上来，只觉得是一股热流包裹住了自己，吸吮的时候表皮会有点痛——第一次他说“疼”王子异就再不这样，后来他又告诉王子异，其实他喜欢，像是要被王子异“吞下去”的感觉，又痛又爽。  
蔡徐坤感觉到自己越来越硬，他看着那颗黑色的脑袋来回移动着，还是觉得烦躁，他想要王子异的舌头舔他更敏感的地方，他也不想被这样口交出来，他不想再站着了。  
“别弄了。”  
王子异含得更深了一点。  
“我说，别弄了。”  
王子异抬头，那双柔和的眼睛全是为难：“啊……？”  
蔡徐坤烦，蔡徐坤看王子异，哎，可王子异一点错都没有，该对谁发脾气，只能伸出手：“接吻吧，亲我，我要接吻。”  
好明确的指令，王子异站起来把人一下抱住：“这有什么难的？”

蔡徐坤还是更喜欢接吻这种带有极大安抚作用的接触方式，亲着亲着整个人绷得那股劲就放松下来，开始动手脱王子异的衣服。可惜王子异今天竟然穿了个衬衣，这简直太没眼力价，扣子那么小，摸都摸不到，蔡徐坤解到第三颗就再度爆发，一把推开王子异：“自己解开！”  
王子异大约只用三秒时间把自己脱了个精光，终于肌肤相亲，他顺着蔡徐坤的脖子摸到尾椎，一边亲蔡徐坤喉结一边哄：“不气了呀，明天就把这衣服扔了。”  
这边的狮子座看着他脱了理智又回来：“留着吧，毕竟是件PRADA。”  
王子异笑出声，哎，坤坤，好可爱。此时蔡徐坤躺在床上，湿发遮住眼睛，也没有看他。他就又低下头亲蔡徐坤的脸颊，蔡徐坤已经从床头柜摸到套，撕开包装给他戴。这默契的配合迅速地推进着进程，王子异脸埋在蔡徐坤胸口深深地呼吸了一下，手摸到穴口，蔡徐坤已经在浴室处理好了。  
“坤坤现在，像个河豚。”  
蔡徐坤还是没好气：“哦。”  
他手指伸进去，蔡徐坤很明显地皱了下眉，很快舒展。王子异继续说：“哎，我真是完蛋了。”  
“？”  
“怎么看你气鼓鼓也觉得可爱。”  
蔡徐坤笑了，双腿圈起王子异的腰。  
“我看你也挺完蛋。”

蔡徐坤策划的很好。  
他在这边补拍镜头，王子异从另外的城市过来。到达应该是下午，可以先去吃个饭，这附近有家小龙虾蔡徐坤已经去过一次，吃完饭就是重头戏，带着王子异在赛道上溜一圈。  
他俩都没驾照，但是蔡徐坤无证驾驶技术一流。正好借着补镜头临时租用了专用汽车赛道和赛车，被灯光照成银色的路面，两个人一辆车，想想就很酷。  
真的是Young & rich，又Overdirve，完美。  
完美在于早上下了雨，王子异到了就在片场等他拍完今天的镜头。终于结束已经七点，赛道八点关门，蔡徐坤赶紧拉着王子异去自己准备好的车里，一进车，发动，王子异还很紧张，毕竟无证驾驶，蔡徐坤说，信你坤哥，我开好几天了，而且咱俩就随便跑跑圈，我可——阿嚏！  
阿嚏！阿嚏！阿嚏！

止都止不住，两个人赶紧出来，工作人员在旁边等着，一看蔡徐坤泪流满面鼻头通红以为两个人吵架了。过了一会儿好多了，大家都觉得是车内过敏，内饰空调什么都有可能，又吃了息斯敏。但是这之后的蔡徐坤已经不说话了，王子异在一边和团队打电话，商量明天什么时候离开和之后通告相关的事情。  
再然后，蔡徐坤的助理，拍了拍王子异的肩膀，把两个人塞到了酒店。  
拍了三下，拜，托，了。

年轻人怎么能总说完蛋？王子异下身破开顶进去，上面又咬住蔡徐坤的胸口。好久未曾感受的异物侵入感一下占领了大脑，蔡徐坤深呼吸，嘴里是两个字：“子异。”  
王子异听到了，他知道这呼唤没什么含义，还是过去亲蔡徐坤的脖子，问：“嗯？”  
蔡徐坤只得搂紧王子异作为回答，啊，用更加嵌合的姿势告诉自己的大脑，他在和王子异做爱。不在一起的日子里他一个人放空的时候会去想想这种感觉，每次都觉得是汗水淋漓如梦似幻，只渴望马上见到人，然后和他抱在一起，感受他身上的气味和温度，性器撞击身体，痛带着快感。  
可是真正地交合在一起，下身被蹂躏，嘴唇被舔舐，胸口和肚子被咬一口，再多的痛和快感降临到身上都觉得虚假，不真实，他努力睁开眼去看王子异，对方感受到他的目光，喘着气问，“又怎么了？”  
“……再深一点，用力一点。”腺体被碰到，但还是太温柔，那刺激只能让他觉得尾椎发酸，他想要的不是这样。  
王子异的吻落在额头，骤然发力，进的更深更猛，几次狠狠划过内里，蔡徐坤只感觉自己的血液都被撞散了，灵魂也碎成片掉到床上，喉间也溢出几句气声。这下身体被刺激的太厉害，蔡徐坤的性器挺的很高，蹭在王子异身上，总得不到纾解，他去抚弄，也一样的坚硬滚烫，顶端是湿的厉害，柱身却还是干燥的。  
于是他的手又向后摸——  
王子异感觉到他的小动作，故意放慢了抽插的速度。蔡徐坤沿着交合的边缘摸过去，才发觉自己的后穴已经撑到这样的形状，潮湿黏腻，那东西进出间还会带出更多的水。  
蔡徐坤抬眼看王子异，眼神猜不出含义。然后用手指环住了王子异的性器，往里送了一点。用着他人侵犯自己，这行为一下就让王子异眸色变暗，蔡徐坤却没有移开目光，他只是松开手，把手上的液体悉数涂在了自己的柱身上，上下套弄起来。  
面色没变，好像一切都理所当然。  
王子异下身用力，速度再快，把整个身体都压上去，低下头闭上眼。  
真的是很完蛋。

蔡徐坤又在后悔自己干嘛要玩刚刚的小把戏，被压着做了两轮，明天拍摄想想都觉得痛苦。再去看王子异，又在看手机。王子异发现他的目光，说：“我给他们回最后一下。”  
还收紧了抱他的手臂。  
蔡徐坤贴着他身体蹭蹭，开口：“下次必须得让你体验一下。”  
“体验什么？”  
“Overdirve。”  
“OK。”  
“还有Young & rich。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”王子异放下手机又来亲蔡徐坤。  
亲的蔡徐坤湿漉漉的，伸手推王子异：“再亲收钱了啊。”  
王子异回答：“没事。”  
“比较rich。”

-END-


End file.
